Elara T'Meyra
Elara was much the average asari who enjoyed camping trips, hunting, swimming, etc. After a tour serving the Republics as an Asari Huntress, she and her sister joined Eclipse for a spell... which, judging by her later stance on the company (along with the fact that her sister was now dead), went rather poorly. Hardships and profession aside, she was a cuddly and affectionate sort when off-duty so long as you played nice. Many thought she would go far in the mercenary profession, but she was killed during the events of Who Goes There 2. Family * Mother: Matriarch Elliene (Ex-commando, Senior Instructor at the Eisley Biotics Academy) * Father: Goronak Mor'Goth (Ex-freelancer, Blue Suns Infantry Commander, deceased.) * Sibling: Aayla T'Meyra (Eclipse Commando. KIA) Past Employers * Maxmillian van der Trask, CEO of Trask Interstellar * Binary Helix * Elanus Risk Control Services * Eclipse * Daia T'Nara * Conatix Industries * Elkoss Combine * Sonax Industries Threads Right Place, Right Time: Meeting for corporate work with Camille Winston Colter on Bekenstein. We Shall Party Responsibly: The reason being, there are children attending. It's celebrating Holly's adoption by Asharia. Private Contractor: The Agincourt gets a temporary crewmember to fill their empty vanguard slot. Who could it be? But Did You Bring Food: Elara visits Sicaria Perihelion in the hospital, and they talk about various subjects ranging from e-net arguments to Lepantis Corvax's love/hate relationship with Sica. An Offer: Elara stays the night with Everett Maliszewski, and they decide to form a partnership. Spectrometers and Squiggly Lines: Elara and Linya meet up, and study a mysterious rock that Elara found in who-knows-where... along with other things. Blink of an Eye: A routine security gig goes wrong for Elara and Everett when Eclipse jumps in...with messy results. It's good to have connections: Elara and Everett take refuge in the hold of the Judgement, meeting AEGIS for the first time as well. A Debt to Pay: Elara and Everett agree to assist in an Eclipse operation in return for cleared records, and Elara meets the last person she ever wanted to see again. Mother Dearest: Elara and Linya have lunch with Lin's mother, and it goes quite well (to their surprise). Me, Retire?: But she's been bitten by the love bug... I Seriously Shouldn't Do This: Elara plots a birthday celebration for her soon to be mother-in-law. Leading into... You Don't Turn 700 Every Day: The big event! Urdnot Nutanx, Asharia, Najhil Holken, Kenec'Getha nar Iblin and more join the family to celebrate. Message to Kenec'Getha and Dr Linya M'Tanis: She's going to be gone a few weeks. Paging User Modulator_Demodulator: Sharing intel with Sarah Skamrev about this Marcus Koren fellow. Interdaction: Elara's last mission. In the Event of My Death: Elara's last message. In Memorium: The memorial service, followed by... A Wake For A Friend: CDN shows up in force at Aphin's Place for Elara's wake. I Call the Moxie Toys: Linya and Daia clear out Elara's apartment. Category:Characters Category:Asari Category:Defunct Characters